


Getting caught by McGonagall

by BigSarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSarc/pseuds/BigSarc
Summary: McGonagall had punished marauders with detention over the years.Marauders are so brilliant that they were never caught red-handed.McGonagall always wanted to catch them red-handed while pranking, at least one of them. She got better than what she asked for.





	Getting caught by McGonagall

McGonagall had punished marauders with detention over the years. Thanks to that aristocratic Sirius and super-rich James experienced cleaning toilet bowls(mostly Slytherins), polishing trophies, helping elves in kitchen and even Flinch in cleaning corridors. In a parallel world, they would have made excellent homemakers. Well, James was, for about a couple of years.

Marauders are so brilliant that they were never caught red-handed, they were always caught enjoying the aftermath. Remus, on the other hand, had his prestige by not getting caught in any way. All of them were Griffindor enough to take pride and punishment of their doings.

McGonagall always wanted to catch them red-handed while pranking, at least one of them. She got better than what she asked for.

It was an early transfiguration class for 6th years. James and Peter left along with everyone in the class. Remus was finishing up his notes and Sirius was waiting for Remus.

Remus closed his ink bottle slowly as not to spill the ink or break the bottle. His hands were soiled with ink that managed to get out of the bottle before. Remus then lifted his parchment and blew on it as a habit to dry last lines ink. He rolled it from top to bottom as a habit to give a little more time for the ink to dry.

Sirius smiled as he saw Remus smudging his parchment unknowingly and had a breathy chuckle as Remus frowned realizing the mishap. As Sirius was absentmindedly packing his own sack he was observing every detail of Remus action with a fond smile in his eyes and on his lips. It was all going in slow motion to Sirius. The way sun was hitting on Remus' hair and face, and his eyes more playfully Amber than green. His hair falling on to his forehead as he unconsciously pushed backwards, smudging his forehead with ink on his hands. Sirius was chucking to the beauty of Remus klutz and gave one look into his sack and surroundings to see if he missed anything.

Without his full attention on Remus, like an animal instinct, Sirius felt a gaze on him which definitely wasn’t from Remus. With sharp eyes, ready to protect or fight he saw McGonagall starting at him. She was holding a mix of surprised, amused and astounding look on her face, with one eyebrow almost touching her hairline and a restrained smile on her face.

Sirius blushed and gasped at getting caught. He understood that McGonagall understood him, saw him when he was head over heels in love with Remus. She caught him red-handed even when James, Peter and ever so observant Remus were oblivious. He dips his head for a while to hide his blush.

He looked up at McGonagall smiling with obvious blush and shrugged, ‘you got me’ confided. McGonagall slightly nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Remus muttered, “Padfoot, let’s go”.

Sirius followed Remus. They both bid bye to McGonagall simultaneously, “Professor. ”

As Marauders were united outside the class, McGonagall grinned like a cat with catnip.

For the next few weeks, no one really understood what made McGonagall so gleeful.


End file.
